Athanatic Channeler
Athanatic channelers are capable of manipulating the energy of death, capable of turning the dark energies of the dead against them in an almost ironic form: Fear. Furthermore, their familiarity with the powers of death—and with their own fear of mortality—allows them to create a phantom wholesale from their own minds. Power Points Per Day An athanatic channeler's ability to manifest powers is limited by the power points she has available. Her base daily allotment of power points is given on Table: Athanatic Channeler Powers. In addition, she receives bonus power points per day if she has a high Wisdom score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Power Points). Her race may also provide bonus power points per day, as may certain feats and items. Powers Known An athanatic channeler begins play knowing one athanatic channeler power of her choice. Each time she achieves a new level, she unlocks the knowledge of a new power. Choose the powers known from the dread power list in chapter 5 of Ultimate Psionics. (Exception: The feat Expanded Knowledge does allow an athanatic channeler to learn powers from the lists of other classes.) An athanatic channeler can manifest any power that has a power point cost equal to or lower than her manifester level. The total number of powers an athanatic channeler can manifest in a day is limited only by her daily power points. An athanatic channeler simply knows her powers; they are ingrained in her mind. She does not need to prepare them (in the way that some spellcasters prepare their spells), though she must get a good night's sleep each day to regain all her spent power points. The Difficulty Class for saving throws against athanatic channeler powers is 10 + the power's level + the athanatic channeler's Wisdom modifier. This ability replaces spells. Talents Athanatic channelers learn minor powers they can use at will to aid them in a variety of ways. At 1st level, an athanatic channeler gains two talents from the dread talent list. This ability replaces knacks. Psionic Bond (Su) At the athanatic channeler’s option, she can have any power (but not any psi-like ability) she manifests on herself also affect her phantom. The phantom must be within 5 feet of her at the time of the manifestation to receive the benefit. If the power has a duration other than instantaneous, it stops affecting the phantom if the phantom ends its movement more than 5 feet away from the athanatic channeler. This ability replaces the share spells ability of the athanatic channeler’s phantom. If the athanatic channeler does not have a phantom, they can still gain this archetype, although they do not gain this ability. Nightmares Made Real (Sp) At 4th level, an athanatic channeler can detect beings who are normally impervious to common fears, and show them the full reality of their mortality. This ability functions as the normal spiritualist's ''detect undead ''spell-like ability, except that it detects creatures that are immune to mind-affecting and/or fear effects rather than undead. Whenever an athanatic channeler detects a creature with this ability, she can treat that creature as if it was not immune to such effects for the purposes of being affected by her athanatic channeler powers for a number of rounds equal to her Wisdom modifier. This ability alters detect undead.